The Facts About Jimmy
by H. Mo
Summary: slash, G - Todos se apaixonam por Jimmy, sem exceção. Embora Jimmy só possa amar um de cada vez, no final das contas, está tudo bem, porque Jimmy precisa estar apaixonado, não acostumado, mas perdidamente trôpego de paixão. É a sua patologia.


_(ler em _width: 3/4_, no menu do ff-net)_

**THE FACTS ABOUT JIMMY**

(ao som de _James!_, por Erin McKeown)

Jimmy tem 39 anos e mora do outro lado da rua.

No lugar onde ele trabalha, a máquina de café está quebrada há 3 meses.

Jimmy repudia cachorros e flores de plástico. A última vez que ele esteve em um encontro foi nos anos 70, quando a disco ainda dominava. Jimmy não liga. Nem nenhuma de suas garotas.

Jimmy não se lembra de conversas banais no supermercado, mas bastam três palavras ditas entre _pop!s _de chiclete no saguão de seu hotel para deixá-lo sem saber como agir. Ninguém esperaria que ele soubesse.

Jimmy reconhece sinceridade a 400m de distância mesmo com um tapa-olho e conjuntivite infecciosa. Ele sabe que a mentira é uma coisa que vem de fora para dentro— talvez por isso seja tão bom em mentir.

Jimmy é casado há cinco anos. A relação esfriou há dois. A futura ex-mulher número 3 provavelmente sabe o que está a caminho. Talvez fosse mais fácil para ela se ela não estivesse dormindo com o garoto da piscina.

Jimmy tem uma coleção de gravatas e nem _uma_ combina com ele. A única que combinava foi queimada pela ex-mulher n° 2. Era uma de seda, com uma estampa do Patolino. A pessoa que a deu no amigo secreto do escritório nunca questionou o desaparecimento do presente. Facilitaria o luto de Jimmy se ela o tivesse feito.

Jimmy odeia esportes. Ele me conta de sua última experiência homoerótica que nunca aconteceu enquanto mastigamos nossa comida chinesa sentados no sofá esperando meu programa de TV favorito começar. Jimmy _nunca_ entende metáforas esportivas. Nem por isso eu deixo de fazê-las.

Jimmy tem um dos sorrisos mais bonitos do mundo, mas você tem que _merecer_ vê-lo. Do contrário tudo que terá é uma expressão confusa, cínica, e mesmo assim estranhamente adorável.

Jimmy _sempre_ me acorda quando está se arrumando de manhã. Tenho de engolir a seco para não gritar com Jimmy quando ouço o secador chiando no banheiro a 6 passos da cama. Preferiria que ele simplesmente agarrasse seu casaco e saísse na calada da noite. Mas ele insiste em ficar e sair no silêncio do dia. Sem uma palavra trocada.

Todos se apaixonam por Jimmy— sem exceção. Embora Jimmy só possa amar um de cada vez, no final das contas, está tudo bem, porque Jimmy _precisa_ estar apaixonado, não acostumado, mas perdidamente trôpego de paixão. É a sua patologia.

Jimmy sempre deixa o escritório com a sensação de vazio no coração. Menos quando há um pôr-do-sol. Então ele se sente um super-herói.

Jimmy cozinha. Eu lhe disse que o lance é _homo_, mas ele pôs as mãos na cintura e respondeu que é... um _hobby._

Jimmy tem pesadelos à noite e cai da cama se não alguém não estiver lá para acalmá-lo. Geralmente há.

As crianças adoram Jimmy. Mas ele sabe que provavelmente nunca terá filhos. Ou nunca estará por perto para curti-los. Tudo que realmente funciona na vida de Jimmy são seu emprego e essa estúpida relação desequilibrada que ele tem comigo.

Eu sinto pena de Jimmy. Sinto culpa por deixá-lo em segundo plano. Mas Jimmy não me entende. Nem a mim nem aos meus analgésicos. Ou meu gosto pelo piano. A afeição pela minha moto. Minha atração pela Cuddy. Meu sentimento por ele.

Jimmy tem os pés mais frios do mundo.

Jimmy tem medo do escuro.

Jimmy é alérgico a nozes.

Jimmy nunca me amou.

Mas está tudo bem.

.

.

* * *

NOTES

_- bom, obviamente a primeira pessoa é do house, mas não bem de propósito... eu só comecei a escrever frases aleatórias e de repente todas essas referências à relação do wilson com o house começaram a aparecer. no final, acho que funciona. entender as referências é a parte legal!  
_

_- na verdade existe uma música chamada The Facts About Jimmy, pela Shawn Colvin, e acho que é o que eu tava ouvindo quando escrevi isso, mas não é uma música muito boa.  
_

* * *


End file.
